


And then there were 5...

by Erin_kate



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Emotional, Family, Gen, Hera is best mom, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Outer Space, Star Wars - Freeform, We love the space family, abandoned, sabine joins the family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_kate/pseuds/Erin_kate
Summary: Back when the Ghost crew find their newest recruit, Sabine...
Relationships: C1-10P | Chopper & Hera Syndulla, C1-10P | Chopper & Kanan Jarrus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus & Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Space Family (Star Wars Rebels)
Kudos: 27





	And then there were 5...

It had just seemed like a normal supply run that fateful night - well, it had been much later than usual, but it wasn't their fault they had gotten caught up in a trying to catch a Loth Cat that belonged to some inhabitants of the refuge camp.

Honestly, Hera thought to herself, the things I do for the rebellion.

She switched on the anti-gravity of the crate closest to her and started to lead it back to the Ghost slowly. They still had a few more to load up and then they could be off ; the team were needed on Coruscant early the next morning so they needed to be hasty, to say the least.

Almost back to the ship with her crate, Hera took a look around her surroundings. Large, dull, grey buildings towered up over her, reaching the thunder clouds that hovered above. It wasn't the prettiest of places, to say the least. She turned her head to the side and-

There was a girl. A small girl, she didn't look much older than 13, wearing Mandalorian armour was curled up in a ball outside one of the buildings, shivering. Hera watched as the girl shook, clearly freezing, and examined her closer. Upon inspection, she could see she had a large wound around her ribs, which she was clutching tightly. The Twi'lek walked over to the girl slowly, and knelt down beside her. She looked semi-conscious, her eyes glazed over and her arms weak. But she still was awake enough to, when she spotted Hera, shuffle quickly away from her, with fear entering her pained eyes. But with this movement she twisted her body, causing her to wince and fall even weaker. It hurt Hera to even see the girl like this. As gently as she could, she picked the small girl and carried her towards the ghost, leaving the crate where it was.

Once she was in her ship, she placed the frail girl down on the bunk of the spare room they had. At this point she was completely out of it, not even stirring when she was put down. It saddened Hera to see someone like this ; the girl looked so young, what could have happened to her?

She decided to let the young Mandalorian sleep for now since she looked absolutely exhausted. She walked out of the room and closed the door, sighing. She spotted Kanan walking onto the ship and walked swiftly over to him, wondering how she was going to explain this to him.

"Hey love, there's been a- uh... predicament. I was walking to the ship with my crate and I saw this girl on the street. She looked near death, Kanan, so I took her on board and she looked so scared and I don't know what to do so i've put her in the spare room." the Twi'lek spoke quickly, words rushing out of her as she tried to explain what had happened to her partner. Kanan put an arm around her gently, and looked down at Hera.

"Hey hey, it's okay. I'm sure it will all be fine. is she okay?"

" She looks like she's been shot or stabbed around the ribs - I couldn't really see it that well, but it didn't seem too bad. She looks scared though, really scared. Like, when i came up to her she shuffled away so quickly..." Hera's voice trailed off and Kanan looked her in the eyes.

"Of course she'll be scared. But we can help her, can't we. and when she's back to normal we can drop her back off with her family." Kanan smiled softly at Hera and she returned it, seemingly at ease. At that moment, Zeb walked onto the ship with his last crate, closely followed by chopper.

"Hate to break up the moment, but we have places to be tomorrow so we'd best get going." Chopper beeped in agreement, and Hera walked towards the cockpit, content that she would soon be doing the thing she loved.

* * *

Kanan turned around to see a blaster in his face.

He'd just gotten up from the common room seats to go and check on the supplies properly, and had been passing the dorms when the girl had stepped out and pointed the gun at his head. He turned around calmly with his hands in the air to face her.

She had her hair in a messy pixie cut, and the side of her face was all bruised and cut, with a black eye. The wound around her ribs had been messily bandaged up - Kanan wondered where she'd gotten the bandages from - and she was breathing rapidly with fear filling her eyes. Her finger was hovering over the trigger of the blaster, twitching ever so slightly every second or so as she debated shooting the man.

"Hey, calm down okay? I'm not going to hurt you. My names Kanan, what's yours?"

The girl says nothing, just stares at the man with a hard stare, making sure he doesn't do anything. She was shaking a lot, but she didn't want Kanan to see her as weak.

"Look, I can't help you unless you tell me you name."

The girls eyes glaze over as she seemingly debates with herself whether to trust the man. Eventually she opens her mouth and speaks quietly.

"I-I'm Sabine."

Kanan smiles, happy with the minute amount of progress he's made. "It's nice to meet you Sabine. Now, why don't we put the blaster down before we do something we regret."

"I'm not going to regret anything." She says it with confidence, but lowers the blaster slowly all the same.

"Okay, great. Now, can you tell me why you were out on the street with that cut in your ribs?"

She shook her head quickly, glancing down at the floor. Kanan sighed - apparently the progress he made earlier was all he was going to get. Just at that moment, Hera emerged from the cockpit, followed by Chopper, and saw the young girl standing in front of Kanan.

"Hey, you're awake!"

Sabine swivled around to face Hera, putting her blaster back up impulsively.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. Why don't you come and sit down and have a chat with us, yeah?" You could see Sabine battling with herself over whether she should trust these people, but she eventually lowered the blaster and nodded. Hera walked into the common room and sat down on the seats, and Sabine sat down next to her gingerly.

"Okay, my name's Hera and welcome to my ship! We just have to go on a small errand tomorrow and then we'll drop you back home, okay?"

"I don't want to go home."

"Oh...." Hera bit her lip and looked at the Mandalorian. " Why not...?"

"I just... don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine." Hera nodded understandingly. "You can stay with us for as long as you need then - we can always use an extra pair of hands on deck!"

Sabine thought about the offer for a minute, and then gave the Twi'lek a small smile. "Okay. Thank you, ma'am."


End file.
